


Oxytocin

by Pallapakology



Series: (Do Not) Engage [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallapakology/pseuds/Pallapakology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very satisfying romp in a supply closet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxytocin

**Author's Note:**

> The title will make sense when you have read the story.
> 
> Oh and yes, there is a quote from a Harry Potter-film in there some where. Doesn't make it any worse :)

“With your habit of destroying things, I would put that down right away,” Q said with an annoyed voice, “If you want your gun to work on your next mission, that is”.

It has been 3 days since that night. The submission was gone. The desire was definetly not. He had never had sex like that in his life before. Not that he could tell what had been so special about it. It was just sex, no extras, nothing added, and yet he still felt satisfied after 3 days. That being said, no way Bond was going to get special treatment.

“What is it?,” he asked.

Q turned around and looked at him. He looked dashingly carefree and gorgeous. Damn it.

“Something way beyond your technical proficiencies, Bond,” he answered.

Bond walked up to him standing unseemly close to him.

“It’s good I have so many other skills then,” he whispered.

Q was already trembling. He cursed his body. He really was insanely easy.

“James …,” he whispered, “Not here”.

“What if I want to fuck you here?,” James asked with that voice that made him do anything he was told.

“Please … Don’t say that,” Q said whilst trying to regain his posture, “Not here”.

“You could just tell me to go,” was the relentless answer, he got.

Without looking around to see if anyone was looking, James let his hand stray his crotch. Q almost lost his balance and had to hold on to the chair behind him. He couldn’t with all his intelligence comprehend the effect that James had on him. He went from completely in control of himself to a blithering idiot, who would give in to anything.

James once again touched him in the most casual manner and he knew that if this continued, people would be able to see his exhilaration. The space in his trousers was significantly minimised and he was flushed. And still he was just met with that smug smile. In fact he didn’t know what he wanted the most; to hit him or be fucked by him.

He felt almost annoyed when he focused on James. It was impossible to see if he was affected. He just stood there with his piercing blue eyes, flawless suit and enticing smile. Still he had just said that he wanted to fuck him and James always meant what he said. That he knew from his vast knowledge of James’ way to fulfill mission.

James touched him for the third time, this time on his arse. This time he gave in and he felt his knees bend underneath him. He looked into James eyes and saw how he raised a challenging eyebrow.

“Come,” Q said. 

They left Q-Branch. He tried to keep the pace down even though all he wanted was to run. He had never done anything like this at work and wanted to get as far away from people as possible. When they reached a supply closet, he opened the door and walked in. The moment James entered the room as well, he grabbed Q and smashed him against the door. His kisses were bruising. Q gasped in surprise. He hadn’t been the only one boiling with lust. James was just able to disguise it.

With a firm grip James took both of his hand and pinned them above his head. He pressed his legs apart and placed one of his between them. He was completely immobilised now. There was no way that he would ever be able to get out of James’ grip. Not that he cared at all. All he really wanted was for James to fuck him. James was obviously aware of that. Q was beginning to think that he got some sadistic pleasure out of driving him mad. This time he wasn’t just going to lie there and wait idly. 

James must have sensed it, he really did see everything, because in that moment he said: “Tell me what you want and I’ll do it”.

He squirmed and blushed even more. It was difficult for him to say these things. He turned his head down and bit his lip.

“Don’t feel ashamed,” James told him and grabbed his chin.

“You make me feel like an unsure teenager,” he finally whispered.

James laughed quietly with a twinkle in his eyes and then said: “You are definetly not a teenager. I don’t fuck boys”.

Then he kissed him with the same ferocity as before. He let one hand caress his chest until he grabbed his cock. Q groaned and forgot everything about being unsure. He threw his head back and banged it into the door. James grip around his cock was strong. 

Finally he managed to get the words out: “I want to feel you inside me”.

James let go of him and stepped back. Q hurried forward and devoured his lips again. He pulled James’ jacket off, loosened the tie and practically ripped his dress shirt open. He fell to his knees. All he could think of was to taste that gorgeous cock of his. James looked at him with an approving smile.

“I rather like you down there,” he said, “Especially when you’re all flustered and desperate”.

Q didn’t dignify his comment with an answer. Yes, he was flustered and desperate. He had thrown all dignity away. The fact was that he liked being down here as well. When he got James’ trousers open and pulled his pants down, he swallowed him whole at once. At least as much as he could have in his mouth. He tightened his lips and moved them back and forth. The head hit the back of his throat but he ignored his gag reflex. He could taste the pre-cum and wallowed in the taste. He placed his hands on James’ thighs to keep the balance. The intensity of the blow job had left James gasping for air, just as he had been doing minutes earlier.

“Christ, Q. Slow down,” he groaned.

He just continued. He pulled away and let his tongue swirl around the exposed head. James reached down and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t the first of Q’s lovers, who had had a thing for that hair. 

He continued sucking him off until he suddenly was yanked up and pushed against the door. The attack was surprising and rough but it only left him wanting more. He leaned against the door with his hands so he wouldn’t hit it with his head. James kissed and bit his neck and all he could do was to throw his head back. James opened his trousers and pulled them down together with his pants. He could feel James’ cock between his buttocks and moaned impatiently. James moved his hips teasingly and he pressed his arse backwards to increase the friction. He was rewarded with a groan from James. He didn’t really care that he still was half dressed. In fact he only wanted one thing. 

As expected he felt the cool gel between his buttocks and it made him shiver in anticipation. James’ fingers kept circling around his entrance and it made him crazy. He tried to push back and impale himself, but he was quickly pressed up against the door. With James’ considerable strength there wasn’t much he could do but whimper.

James sucked on his earlobe and then whispered: “I would ask you what you want me to do but I don’t really have to, do I?”.

His voice was ragged. It clearly took all his self discipline not to have his way with him. 

“James … Just do … Do it …,” he stammered.

Without warning he slid two fingers into him but he felt no pain, just relief that he finally did it. His moaning reached new heights and if he wasn’t this desperate, he would probably have worried that people heard them. Not being able to see James for some reason made it that much more intense. He couldn’t do anything else than stand here and receive and feel.

He heard the foil of the condom being broken. Imagine that just a sound could turn him on. He felt James’ cock at his hole and pushed himself backwards. This time he wasn’t stopped. James just let out an animalistic groan and grabbed his hips in a possibly bruising grip. He began slamming into him and Q accepted his roughness. He didn’t need anything tender right now. He fisted his own cock and stroke it frantically. He knew that James wouldn’t last long in this pace, and neither would he.

“You’re amazing,” James moaned in his ear.

He angled his hips, so James hit his prostate everytime. Within minutes he came hard and went completely limp. He hardly noticed it when James came deep inside him with a loud roar.

Both he and James rested their heads on the door. Their breathing were frantic. He felt his shirt stick to his moist skin.

“You truly are amazing,” James repeated himself.

It was obvious that he had to force the words out as if he didn’t have the air to actually speak.

“Don’t …,” he started but stopped himself.

He knew he would fall if James loosened his hold around his waist because his legs was so wobbly, but he didn’t feel like admitting it. Something in him didn’t want to expose any kind of weakness to this man, but of course James knew what he was about to say.

“I wont let go of you,” he whispered.

His voice revealed that he was just as affected as Q. They stayed like this for minutes. When he could finally feel his legs again, he turned around to face James. He was met by his deep blue eyes, which was almost black because the pupils were so big. He couldn’t help but gasp. The only thing he felt, he could do, was to cup his head and kiss him softly.

They separated and began to tidy up their clothes, which seemed to be rather impossible for him.

“I can’t go anywhere like this,” Q said and shook his head, “I’m a mess”.

He really was. His hair looked as if he had been standing on his head and turning around, his dress shirt was wrinkled, his lips were swollen from the kissing and sucking and he imagined that he had a rather blank and glazed expression on his face.

“You look like you have been fucked in a supply closet,” James said teasingly, “I think it suits you”.

As expected he blushed. For some reason he couldn’t help it.

Of course James noticed it: “Blushing again? Strangely enough, I find it rather pleasurable”.

Q looked up and said half-heartedly: “Stop antagonising me, James”.

He tried to sound angry but he was too satisfied for that to work. His brain had been corrupted from the rush of endorphines. He wanted to say something but he only felt sated and calm.

“Oxytocin,” he mumbled to himself.

“What?,” James said confused.

He didn’t really think but just answered: “It’s one of the neurohormones released during an orgasm. It’s what gives the sensation of transcendence and unconsciousness”. 

In the moment the words had left his lips, he scolded himself. Who talks biochemistry right after sex?

James laughed and cupped his chin: “La petit mort”.

Then he leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Q looked at him baffled. That he had not expected.

“I’m not an idiot, Q,” James laughed, “And as you very well know, sexual gratification is another of the things I excel in. Chemistry on the other hand, not so much”.

Q couldn’t help but laugh. It was true that James’ sexual conquest were many and almost famous but now he had actually felt it on his own body. Something that he was quite satisfied about.

“So now that you have both berated me and shown your knowledge about the mysterious world of the human brain. Do you feel better?,” he asked.

The caring statements still surprised him. Sure he was as distant and had the emotional range of a tea spoon, but sometimes he acted almost caring and tender. The rarity of those outbursts of normal human behaviour made them that more powerful and important.

“Yes, in fact I do,” he answered and leaned in to kiss James.

James welcomed his kiss and corrected his tie. He of course looked as impecable as ever although his face was slighty flushed as well.

“Then lets get back to saving the Queen’s country from any eminent danger”.

With the statement he opened the door and gestured Q to walk out.

“Do you think, it’s a good a good idea to leave together?,” Q said nervously.

He wasn’t exactly keen on being discoved with James exiting a supply closet.

James rolled his eyes: “Who should possible see us down here?”.

“No one I guess,” he answered.

With a final chaste kiss they left the closet.


End file.
